


True Blood: Vampires Lust

by GlitterStarAngel81



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterStarAngel81/pseuds/GlitterStarAngel81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your dream of meeting your favorite actor on the series may come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Blood: Vampires Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished work. Please be kind, it is my very first work. :)

It’s a boring Saturday night and your friend calls you up and asks if you have seen the new True Blood: Vampire’s Lust movie that just came out. All the people from the series are in it.  
You respond,  
“No, but I’ve been wanting to see it since the trailers on TV, want to go?”  
Your friend screeches,  
“Hell yea, be there in 5 minutes!”  
You both hang up and within minutes she has arrived and your on your way to the movies. “OMG! I’ve been wanting to see Alexander Skarsgard for ever! He is so freaking hot! But wait a minutes, isn’t tonight the night when all the stars will be there too?”  
Your friend looks puzzled,  
“I don’t know, guess we will see.”  
You get to the movies and get your ticket and popcorn, and look around noticing that there is a lot of people there… Then you also realize some if not most of the people are famous. You tap your friend on the shoulder numerous times trying to gain their attention, but to no avail, they grab you by the arm, and drag you to your seat, pulling you out of your little trance. You get to your seat just as the lights lower and the commercials start and the room goes totally silent. As the movie begins, you take notice of this really tall, slim but muscular figure walking towards the front of the room looking for a seat. You wonder which one of the famous people it is, or for that matter even if it is a famous person at all. You try and try to get into the movie, but you can’t help but to look around the room at the dark shadowy figures trying to see who is there. You keep looking around till your eyes are fixated on that muscular guy from earlier. You think to yourself,  
‘Who is that, looks so familiar?’  
during the whole movie you can’t concentrate for the life of you because you must know who that person is. As the movie ends, the room busts out in applause which snaps you back to reality and you begin applauding as well looking at your friend with a dazed look on your face. You get up out of your seat and start to leave, laughing and giggling with your friend, not paying a bit of attention to what or who’s in front of you. Suddenly you both bump into someone. Your giggling and laughter slowly fade as you begin to look up to apologize to the person. As you look up, you notice his strength and size over power your shorter thin frame, and his outfit, black long sleeved button up dress shirt and very nice black dress pants with shoes to match. He is a gorgeous blond with his hair cut short and combed over to the side. His eyes, you cant take yours off them, blue as the perfect summer morning sky, taking you in with the sparkle and shine that gleam off of them every time light hits them. Then you also take notice of his skin, pale, as if he doesn’t see much sunlight, as you are taking all this in you get a brief whiff of him, like the deep blue ocean in the midst of winter. You cant help but to close your eyes and take it all in, then you realize what your are doing and quickly jolt your eyes open, focusing on him, it’s the guy from the room, the guy you couldn’t see earlier. You look up at him and smile shyly realizing who it is. You can’t stop beaming. He’s so gorgeous and perfect. You have no idea what your friend is doing, nor do you even care right now. To you it’s just the two of you alone, no one else around. He extends his hand smiling,  
“Hi, I’m Alexander Skarsgard, I play Eri…”  
You cut in smiling big at him,  
“Eric Northman, I know I watch religiously!”  
taking his hand firmly in yours, you assume he’s going to shake it, but instead he lifts your hand to his lips and kisses the back of it. As he does so, you take note of how cold his hand is but yet smooth, and his lips are serene but frigid. He looks at you and responds with a grin,  
“And you are?”  
He asks as he lowers your hand still smiling at you and gently holding your hand. You look down at them and answer with your name, forgetting to introduce your friend. Just then they butt in and smile and introduce themselves, removing his hand from yours so she could shake his. His eyes still fixated on you, amused he responds to your friend,  
”Nice to meet you.”  
He removes his hand from hers hastily and asks,  
“Do you ladies need a ride somewhere?”  
Simultaneously you both respond,  
“Yes, no.”  
You look at your friend and whisper to her,  
“No? Come on its Alexander Skarsgard, Eric… How can you possibly say no to that?“ Your friend looks over at Alexander who is looking at you both smiling, then back at you. Grinning big but rolling her eyes your friend turns to him and says,  
“Yes.”  
You smile from ear to ear.  
“Well then follow me.” He replies.  
You follow him to his very nice jet black convertible. He opens the door for you and you slide in, your friend getting in the back seat . Finally he gets in and buckles up. As he starts the car,  
“Where to ladies?”  
You both give him your addresses. As he is driving to your friends house, your friend is setting quietly in the backseat, you and Alexander are talking like you’ve known each other for years. You hear your friend sigh in the back seat as you reach her house, “What’s wrong?’ You ask.  
She doesn’t reply and gets out, distraught as she walks up to her door and walks in. Just then he drives off heading towards your house. Still having a very interesting conversation about everything, You lose track of time and you don’t even notice you have been parked in front of your place for quit some time now. As you open your door and turn to get out he immediately grabs your wrist and stops you,  
“Hold up…”  
You look at him anxiously,  
“Yes?’ You acknowledge.  
He replies,  
“I realize we just met and all, but how would you like to go back to my place? We could talk more, and I could make you dinner. But that’s all up to you.”  
The thought of being alone with him.. Made butterflies flitter in your stomach.. A shy uneasiness.. But your lust for him overwhelmed your fear.. You needed to be close to him.. You had waited for this moment for to long to miss out on an opportunity like this. You instantly get back in and shut your door,  
“I think I’d love that.” you retort with a grin.  
As he is driving to his place which is no more then 25 minutes from yours, and you never realized it, he declares,  
“You know, I seen you as I was entering the cinema, and I thought you was prettiest girl in that dark room.”  
You look at him baffled,  
“How could you even see me in that dark room? I couldn’t make out the obscure figures in there, let alone see what someone looked like.”  
He immediately answers,  
“I have very keen night vision.” Looking very amused at the question.  
As he is pulling up to his house, his headlights bounce against a motorcycle parked in the driveway, nice shiny black with a red and yellow lightening bolt jetting down the sides. Then you see his house, it is huge. Looks kind of older Victorian, blood red shutters, from what you can tell in the dark night. He parks the car right out front and comes around and opens your door for you. As you get out and he shuts the door he leads you to the front door and welcomes you inside. You walk in slowly and glance around. You see a lot of older pieces of art work hanging on the walls, along with candles lit to light up the room just enough to be able to see what you are doing and who you are talking to. He sits on the couch.  
“You know you can have a seat, right?” He chuckles.  
You see him setting on this very old but nice looking burgundy couch, so you decide to set on the opposite end of it.  
“You have a very nice place here.“ You reply.  
“Thank you.’ He answers.  
As you are getting comfortable with your surroundings, you talk even more, getting to know each other, laughing and giggling at each other, before you realize it 3 hours has passed. It is almost 2A.M.. The room goes silent. Then you speak up,  
“You know its getting pretty late, maybe I should be getting home, and we could do dinner another night if you’d like.”  
He gazes at you,  
“Awe, I wish the night didn’t have to end so abruptly. Its been such a perfect night. Why does it have to end here?”  
Looking at him wistfully,  
“I don’t know, I really wish it didn’t have to either, I am really enjoying talking to you. Your so sweet and kind. Not to mention you smell good too.” Smiling and blushing as you say so.  
“Well, if you would like you can stay the remainder of the night here. And I will take you home when we get up later tomorrow.” He suggests with a smile.  
“Hmmm, sounds like a plan.” You reply eagerly.  
This night couldn’t have gotten any better. As he gets up and heads to the dining room he asks,  
“Would you like a drink?”  
you respond in a low voice, “Yes, please, that would be nice.”  
When he arrives back in the living room, he hands you a mixed drink, and you recognize kind of what he is holding for himself. it’s a bottle, small in size, stained in rich red with raised English lettering, you see the letters TR… but his hand is covering the rest. You know you have seen the bottle else where before. Finally you ask,  
“So what kind of mixed drink is this?”  
looking down at your orange colored drink in a martini glass garnished with a slice of orange on the rim.  
He tells you, “It’s a mango martini.”  
You smile as you remove the orange slice and take a sip.  
“Mmmm.. that’s really good. But can I ask what you are drinking?”  
He looks away as he responds in a lower voice that you can hardly make out,  
“Tru Blood.”  
looking at him funny,  
“What was that?”  
He finally turns to you and shows you the bottle, you see the letters.. Tru Blood…  
“Your, drinking.. Blood?”  
Standing up carrying your drink that you have only took a few sips out of,  
“Alexander…. Your.. Your not a..”  
He cuts you off,  
“A what? A vampire?”  
Looking around at you with a concerned look on his face.  
“Well, yea.. I mean, I am curious. I didn’t think they existed, I thought it was all make believe, and science fiction stuff…”  
Looking at you finally. Just then he takes a big drink of the Tru Blood, then sets it down,  
“Its not, its real. There are many of us. But very few that don’t feed off humans.”  
Smiling, you set your glass on the nearest table and wrap your arms around the back of his neck, latching your fingers together.  
“You know, I do have a fetish for vampires though, I’ve always thought the vampires in most movies where arousing.”  
You respond with a devilish grin.  
Flirtatiously he responds with,  
“Oh really? Have you seen how our love making is? How much do you know about us vampires?”  
Still being a little coy,  
“I know a lot actually. And yes I know about your love making, that’s one thing that really turns me on.”  
unlatching your hands from behind his neck you grab your glass and sit back down on the couch, sipping on your drink. Looking at you with a cheeky look on his face as he sets down really close to you he declares,  
“I want you to know, that since we have met, I have wanted nothing more then to be with you. I seen you in that room, smelled you, I realized you where different, someone I had to get to know.”  
As he is telling you this you can feel him inching his lips towards your neck as you are looking straight ahead acting as if you aren’t even paying a bit of attention. You lean forward slightly setting your glass, half empty, on the coffee table in front of you, as you drift back towards him you turn to look at him, you can feel his breath, cool on your face as you inch closer and closer till your lips collide together. Closing your eyes and enjoying every second of this, your heart is racing, and your body is shaking nervously, and you feel like butterflies are going to bust out of you any minute, but you continue kissing him, placing your hand on his leg closest to you, he brings one hand up behind your neck gently, as his hand comes around from behind your neck you feel it stop on your cheek softly. The kiss continues as you part your lips slightly and your tongues meet. He pulls away gently looking at you with a passionate look on his face, smiling he suggests,  
"Would you want to continue this in the bedroom?"  
You smile a little. The butterflies in your stomach was telling you that you wasn’t sure about this. Your body though, wanted it so badly. Your hands were trembling. You blushed at the mere thought of being intimate with him. Nodding and replying,  
“Yes.”  
As he gets up you look up at him holding his hand out to help you stand, the next thing you know, he has swept you off your feet and is caring you to the bedroom. With your one arm around his neck you can’t stop looking at each other and smiling, he leans in and kisses you again just as you enter his bedroom. You look away from him scanning the room. The walls are panted black, with a red ceiling fan on low. There is a window with red glittery curtains over it, partially opened and blowing with the gentle night breeze. The bedroom is dimly lit with more candles around the room. A stand with a small flat TV sets along one wall as a dresser with a stereo sets next to it. Very few pictures on the walls, of people you can hardly make out in the dark room. A small night stand sets beside the bed. As he carries you over to the bed, you notice its posts on each corner are as tall as him, the headboard had a mirror in it. As he positions you on the bed, you feel the red satin sheets against your hands, you focus on him standing before you. He stands staring with a sort of arousal in his eyes and a partial smile that just melts you inside and out. As he starts to slowly unbutton his shirt you start seeing more of his pale skin. He tosses his shirt on the floor. You move your hands to your shirt and start to lift it over your stomach, he stops you.  
“Let me.” He says in a hushed voice.  
You look at his chest and stomach and rub your hand gently down it. Solid. Cold. But you cant keep your hands off him. His abs and chest are so muscular, just as you had imagined and seen in the show, but better. You catch his eyes with yours and shake your head letting him remove your shirt up over your head. Kind of shy, you cover your bra and chest. He looks at you concerned.  
“Are you ok?”  
Slowly your hands fall,  
“Yea, just a little nervous. Never been with someone.. You know, an actor before.”  
He pecks you on the lips,  
“Well, don’t think of me that way.”  
As he smiles and removes you bra.  
“Beautiful.” he whispers as he kisses each of your collar bones.  
You feel his cold hand tugging at the button of your jean shorts, finally getting it unfastened as he then starts working on the zipper. With your pants completely opened up, he hastily tugs them along with your panties off and tosses them to the floor, he does this and your sandals fly off as well. Here you are.. Laying naked as the day you was born, in front of the man you have had fantasies about, had a crush on and obsessed over. Knowing full well he was far from human, but in your mind you didn’t care. He stands up and takes off his pants and briefs till all you notice is how gorgeous he is standing in front of you in all his glory. You look down and smile blushing.  
‘He isn’t small by no means in the man department’ you think to yourself.  
As you are thinking this he reaches round and rubs his cock slowly, then finally lays down beside you rubbing his hands over your breasts, gently pinching your nipples. He’s laying on his side while you are on your back on the bed but looking at each other. He runs his hands down over your stomach. Twitching a bit from his cold touch and the slight tickle. He then moves his hand down to your crotch, working his middle finger in to find your sweet spot. Inhaling deep and closing your eyes you move your hand that’s closest to him down to his manhood and start slowly rubbing it. Your breathing gets faster as does his with each stroke from each other. He removes his hand looking at you with lust in his eyes, he then kisses you on your lips, and then a little kiss on your neck and collar bone. His lips against your skin sends chills over your whole body as he is working his way down to your breasts. Once he reaches your breasts, he licks one nipple then the other and nibbles them just a bit and you’re running your fingers through his hair, your eyes are still closed and your biting your bottom lip, as your body quivers. He then works his way down your stomach to you warm wet area. You feel his cold hands rubbing across your legs they then just fall open, you submit to his powers, you want him in more ways then you could ever imagine. He lightly kisses your area as he slips his tongue into your core. Letting out a slight moan, you bring your knees up feet still on the bed and arch your back slightly.  
“Oh, god! Alex!”  
His arms wrapped around your legs, he looks up at you smiling,  
“Are you ok?”  
Opening your eyes slightly and holding yourself up on your elbows to look down at him, short of breath just a tad,  
“Yes!”  
He kisses your area one time and brings himself on top of you, and slowly enters you. Grabbing his arms which are on either side of you under your arms holds himself over you, you wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him closer into you with each thrust. You know you shouldn’t be doing this, you just met, but you didn’t care. Your dream.. Your fantasy was finally happening, and you don’t want it to end. Suddenly he has flipped over pulling you on top of him, your still attached, you set up on him, rubbing your hands over his cold, hard chest, as you are straddling him. He reaches up and cups your breasts with his hands as you rock back and forth on him, throwing your head back,  
“Fuck!”  
He thrusts faster and harder into you. You start feeling a bit dizzy from the bouncing, but you could care less. He rubs your nipples with his thumbs as you lean forward, and nibble his neck. You sit back up, he puts his hands on your hips, bringing you down, hard against him, as he pushes himself all the way in, you feel his hardness pulsing within you, you whimper his name as you grip his wrists,  
“A… Alex!”  
You feel a tightening pressure within you, like a spring being pressed down. He runs his hand between your thighs, thumbing your sweet spot. You can’t help but to tilt your head back and bite your bottom lip, moaning. Before you know it, like a flash of lightening, you are on your back again. He brings your legs up over his shoulders. Looking up at him, you get lost in his eyes, as you reach down and grab his legs and pull him into you deep. He plunges into you hard and fast. Your both panting, sweat building up between you both. He grabs the headboard as he bucks into you quickly and sharply. You feel the pressure building as you arch your back, tip your head back and scream,  
”Oh my god!!”  
Suddenly you can’t take any more, your body starts trembling as you clutch the sheets under you and you explode into a immense orgasm. You feel him release into you, he groans loudly, as your body tightens and quivers around his hardness. He lets your legs down as you are both breathing erratically. He gently pulls out of you and rolls to his side facing you, He lays against you and holds you, as he rests the side of his face against your chest, you can feel his coldness, you shiver. He pulls the red satin sheet up over you. Running your fingers through his hair you cant help but smile.  
“Are you ok?” He asks.  
“Better then ok.” You respond unable to say it with a straight face.  
“I.. I.. can hear your heart beat.” He replies breathlessly with a smile.  
“That’s one of the best sounds I have heard in a long time.”  
He looks up at you and kisses you softly on your lips.  
“I’ve been thinking,” you break in.  
He looks at you with a quizzical look on his face.  
“Would you be able.. You know.. To turn me?” you ask.  
“Into one of us?”  
“Well, yea. I enjoyed every minute I’ve spent with you, and I don’t ever want it to end.” You respond anxiously.  
“I could, but, is this really the life you want? Ice cold, no heart beat, no friends, no family. And the worst part, newborn vampires. They crave blood all the time, it is really hard to tame a newborn, if they get out of hand, they could kill an entire city. And if I was your maker, I’d have to be the one to tame you.”  
“Well, couldn’t you? Wouldn’t you?”  
“I would, yes. If your sure this is the life you wanted.” He brushes your hair away from your face gently.  
Smiling you respond quickly, “But I do.”  
“You will be leaving behind so much, I really wish you’d give it some thought.”  
Looking up at the ceiling, pondering your choices, you begin biting the corner of your lip.  
“The moment you tell me that’s what you want, I’ll turn you, but I will tell you, it will hurt, it isn’t an easy transformation like you would think.”  
“Like.. How bad?”  
“Excruciating.. I will be draining you of all your blood, and my venom will start to course through your veins, your heart will cease to beat and for a very long time… minutes, hours sometimes even weeks, or months, you may be unconscious as your body adjusts to the changes. As I have said, if it is something you really want, I will oblige. But I want you to give it some serious thought first.”  
You look at him with an approving smile,  
“Hmm.. Ok, I can do that. But, until I decide, can we continue to stay like this, I mean.. I wouldn’t mind calling you my boyfriend and introducing you to my family.”  
“The last time I was called that, I was 18 years old. The night before I was turned. Long story that is, I wanted it, just as badly as you do..”  
He gets silent for a moment.  
“Did I say something wrong?”  
“No. Never. You know what, if you want to call me that, you can! I’ll happily meet your family.” He smiles as he kisses the tip of your nose.  
With a puzzled look on your face,  
“Exactly, how old are you anyways?”  
Nervously he responds as he looks at you,  
“Well, as of October 18th this year I’ll be 130. But we vampires age very slowly if at all, so, its as if your dating a 30 year old right now.”  
You laugh softly.  
“Can we sleep now?”  
“Vampires don’t sleep, but I will lay beside you and hold you while you do.”  
You smile at him and turn to your side, back to him as you curl up with one hand under your pillow and the other holding the sheet. He curls up behind you, putting his hand over your waist, tangling his fingers in yours that’s holding the sheet. You feel his cold body against yours and you shiver.  
“I… I’m sorry, I’m making you cold.”  
He starts to move away, but you grab his hand and tangle your fingers back together.  
“No, stay. I like it.”  
“Are you sure? Your shivering.”  
“I’m positive. I’ll get used to it.”  
He nuzzles up against your back and brushes the hair off your neck and kisses your shoulder. Feeling his cold breath sends chills down your spine. You smile as you doze off to sleep.  
{Next Morning}  
Your eyes flutter open, groggy and disoriented you try to remember where you are at. Suddenly it comes to you and you smile


End file.
